The new dark red table grapevine ‘90-3618’ is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from a two year breeding program which had as its goal the development of a red, seedless, sweet-flavored table grape. The hybridization resulting in ‘90-3618’ was made near Delano, Calif. in 2001. The new selection was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to ‘Salt Creek’ (unpatented) rootstock. Vines were subsequently treated with gibberellic acid. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.